


Sloppy Hot Dog

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI-Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Aftercare, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Coming In Pants, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slight Foot Fetish, Stepping, they/them benrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: Benrey and Gordon have a long day at work, Benrey thinks of a fast way to relieve stress~
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, gordon freeman/benrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Sloppy Hot Dog

**Author's Note:**

> First smut O.O  
> Don't go sending this shit to minors, to the team or anyone who doesn't want to see nsfw stuff alright? 
> 
> also Benrey's blowjobs are messy as fuck. Because hell yeah

Gordon let out a tired groan, he cracked his back as he and Benrey went into their apartment after a long day of work, Benrey took glances over at their boyfriend and grinned, they’ve seen him so many times but it didn’t make him any less amazing to stare at. Gordon looked at Benrey and caught them in their gaze. Benrey smirked and winked at Gordon. Gordon rolled his eyes and smiled.

“And what are you staring at?” Gordon asked, Benrey moved closer and intertwined their fingers with his.

“Nothin’, just looking at a uh, super-hot Feetman, level 100 Gordo.” Benrey replied, Gordon cringed inside but gave Benrey a kiss on the head. Benrey grinned and nuzzled their head under Gordon’s chin. Benrey’s nuzzles moved from Gordon’s chin onto his neck, Gordon tilted his head to the side so Benrey could comfortably nuzzle his warm neck.

“Benrey, its rather late and its been a long day.” Gordon said, he smirked as Benrey let out a whine in protest and pressed against Gordon more.

“But duuude… Benny boi is your best stress reliever… Let me uh, uh take out the long day and let it end in a big bang.” Benrey said, Gordon snickered and wrapped his arms around the eldritch. Benrey snuck their hands to Gordon’s tie and slowly untied it, nipping at his neck in the process. Gordon’s breath hitched and reached up to Benrey’s head, he removed the helmet and set it down on the couch to play with Benrey’s hair. Benrey let out a quiet sigh as they felt Gordon’s fingers run through their hair, Benrey’s tongue slide across the skin on Gordon’s neck, it was warm and wet on his flesh.

“Eager tonight?” Gordon teased, Benrey huffed and nibbled over Gordon’s throat which extracted a short moan from him.

“You like I Feetman, you uh, big gay.” Benrey said, Gordon rolled his eyes and tugged at Benrey’s tie to make them look up.

“Wha…?” Benrey looked up and stopped, their cheeks blushed as Gordon gazed at them with a smirk on his lips.

“Oh really? You’re the one getting all over me, eh? Trying to hide how gay you are, _Benrey_?” Gordon growled out Benrey’s name and stroked his thumb over Benrey’s cheek. Benrey shuddered under Gordon’s touch and sweet voice floated out of their mouth. It was a lustful purple. Gordon grinned wider and kissed Benrey’s lips, Benrey melted into the kiss and wrapped their arms around Gordon’s middle tightly. The security vest preventing them from pressing as close as they wanted to be to Gordon. Benrey gasped as they felt Gordon hands lower over to their ass and gave it a tight squeeze.

“Look at you, you’re a hot panting mess already and I’ve barely even touched you.” Gordon teased, Benrey unbuttoned Gordon’s shirt and bit at Gordon’s collarbone, Gordon moaned as Benrey’s teeth sank into his skin and left small prick marks. Benrey licked the blood and their hands roamed across Gordon’s chest. Gordon’s hands felt Benrey’s round ass and one hand moved to the tent in their pants.

“Already~? Aren’t you such a naughty boy~.” Gordon kissed Benrey’s cheek. “Should put that mouth to better use.” Gordon winked. Benrey nodded and moved back to remove their vest, Gordon suddenly grabbed Benrey’s hands to stop them.

“Wha?”

“No, keep your uniform on.” Gordon commanded, Benrey blushed more and obeyed to leave their uniform on.

“Get on your knees.” Gordon said, Benrey gulped and quickly got to the floor, their face in line with Gordon’s crotch. Gordon stroked Benrey’s hair; Benrey looked up at Gordon, their fingers sinking into Gordon’s pants.

“Aren’t you dirty, my my what to do with you.” Gordon said.

“L-let me please my Gordie?” Benrey said, their eyes big and pressing their cheek against Gordon’s stomach. Gordon used his hand to press Benrey’s face into his crotch, Benrey grinned and nuzzles Gordon’s growing erection twitching at the attention. Benrey moved their head up and pressed their lips against Gordon’s stomach, their hands unbuckled Gordon’s belt and pulled it off. They nuzzled his stomach and continued softly kissing him as he pulled Gordon’s pants and boxers down.

“And what do you want to do?” Gordon asked, Benrey gulped as they stared at Gordon’s half hard dick.

“Y-You.” Benrey muttered.

“And what about me do you want?” Gordon asked, his face red and his cock hardening at Benrey’s desperate gaze.

“Hhm… N-no fair, not poggers to tease me, I uh, about to do somehin’ nice for ya.” Benrey whined, Gordon smirked which made Benrey gulp.

“I guess I can just, go to bed and leave you here.”

“Wait...!” Benrey said, “I-I want to uh, suck you off Feetman, want your uh, gamer cock in me, epic suck bro.” Benrey spluttered, Gordon had to hold back a chuckle.

“That’s better, now be a good boy and get to it.” Gordon commanded, Benrey nodded and eagerly took Gordon’s cock into their hand, Benrey grinned as his cock hardened in their grip. It seemed Gordon was enjoying this as much as they were. Benrey gave Gordon’s cock a few teasing licks, their tongue warmth against Gordon’s dick sent shivers down his spine. Benrey took Gordon’s dick deep into their mouth while making direct eye contact with him, it made Gordon gasp at the sudden wet tightness around his hard cock as Benrey sucked. Gordon’s breathing quickened as he felt Benrey’s tongue slide up and down his dick, they made wet sucking slurps as they took him in deeper. Gordon rested his hands behind Benrey’s head and pulled them closer, Benrey let out a muffled groan and closed their eyes as they took Gordon into their throat, Gordon bit his lip and held them still, feeling Benrey’s throat clenching on his tip, Benrey was lucky they didn’t need to breathe due to being a… whatever Benrey was. Benrey’s eyes were half closed as Gordon’s hands firmly kept them in place, Benrey liked the feeling of Gordon pressed against them, even more so when he was making such sweet noises and it was all for Benrey. Benrey slowly moved their head back, their tongue sliding up Gordon’s cock before pushing Gordon back into their mouth as deep as he could go. Gordon gasped and shuddered as Benrey bobbed their head, making loud wet sucks with small whiney moans as they sucked Gordon’s cock. Gordon leaned his head back and let quiet moans escape his lips, Benrey’s mouth was so perfect, at least to him. Their mouth was so warm, Benrey’s long tongue wrapped around his cock and squeezed in which was rewarded with a low moan. This encouraged Benrey to squeeze their tongue around his cock harder while sucking, they gripped onto Gordon’s rear and gave his ass cheeks a squeeze.

“Oh fuck… such a good boy…” Gordon moaned, Benrey moaned on Gordon’s cock and hummed best they can to make their sweet voice. Gordon let out a shaky breath as he felt Benrey’s throat vibrate around his hard dick, he felt something wet drip down from his base to his balls, Gordon looked down and saw something glowing and pink on Benrey’s lips and dripping from his cock. Benrey was drooling sweet voice all over, their eyes rolled up and moaning as Benrey sucked harder. Gordon grabbed Benrey’s shoulders and shoved them to the wall, Benrey groaned and looked up at Gordon, they blushed and panted as Gordon loomed over them.

“F-fuck my mouth with your big phat gamer meat, Feetman…!” Benrey begged, their tongue sliding out and licked their lips, sweet voice all over their mouth. Gordon gently put his thumb on Benrey’s lower lip to open their mouth.

“What do you say?” Gordon smirked. Benrey opened their mouth wide and whined.

“P-please?” Benrey pleaded, their eyes wide and mouth open for him, Benrey stared at Gordon’s throbbing wet cock, the tip leaking precum. Gordon grinned and shoved his cock deep into Benrey’s throat, Benrey now sitting flat on their ass and drooling all over Gordon’s dick, Gordon started to thrust slowly as more sweet voice spilled from Benrey’s lips, it dribbled down their chin and onto their vest, the pink fluids sometimes able to escape in ball form and floating from Gordon’s sweet voice soaked cock. Gordon’s thrusts increased speed as he felt Benrey’s throat was used to it enough, as well as Benrey’s hands pulling him closer and harder, wet slap noises filled the room as Benrey moaned and swallowed around Gordon, the sweet voice getting all over their uniform, some sinking behind their vest and staining their shirt mixed with saliva and precum.

“F-fuck Benrey… So good…! My good boy…” Gordon moaned. Benrey’s pants getting tighter at Gordon’s praising. Glowing pink sweet voice was dripping everywhere, it was all over Gordon’s cock and balls and sliding down his legs, Benrey’s vest and shirt were stained in it but neither of them cared. Benrey groaned at the feeling of their erecting being uncomfortably hard, Gordon noticed and thrusted faster in and out of their throat.

“No touching, wouldn’t want to be a _bad_ Benrey.” Gordon said with a growl, Benrey whimpered but obeyed.

“Mmm… so good… Oh Benrey, you’re doing so good.” Gordon praised, his breathing getting faster.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum man…” Gordon pulled his cock out of Benrey’s mouth, much to Benrey’s disappointment. Benrey tired to stretch their tongue to Gordon’s cock but was met with a shoed foot pressed against their tent in which caused a squeak. Gordon looked down to observe the mess Benrey had made, his cock was coated in a thick layer of saliva and pink sweet voice, but damn was it hot to see it drip from his length. Gordon held onto Benrey’s shoulder and jerked himself off, Benrey watched with wide eyes while panting.

“Yo you… you gonna spill your gamer juice all over me?” Benrey asked.

“Dear fuck, shut up.” Gordon chuckled, Benrey snickered and bucked their hips into Gordon’s shoe desperately, Gordon stepped down harder as a warning but knowing that Benrey liked it. Gordon let out a long moan as he started cumming all over Benrey’s vest and face.

“Mmm… nice.” Benrey licked their lips as Gordon’s cum soaked into Benrey’s uniform. Gordon panted and smiled, he rubbed his shoe up and down Benrey’s crotch. Benrey tilted their head back and moaned loudly, so aroused that their cock was sensitive to the slightest touch.

“You’re going to cum in your pants, eh? That’s so dirty, your clothes are covered in mess.” Gordon teased, Benrey was unable to speak and just moaned while bucking their hips.

“Go on~ Cum for me.” Gordon whispered.

“G-Gordon!” Benrey cried as they came, their pants wettened by the cum pulsing out their cock, Gordon’s foot still pressing against it.

“Dirty boy, cumming right under me.” Gordon knelt down and kissed Benrey’s head. Benrey was panting heavily and sang out some pink to light blue.

“Heh, I love you too.” Gordon scooped Benrey up into his arms and carried them to the bathroom, Benrey was a mess and seemed a bit sore for the face fucking they just received, but their large grin still ever so present on their face. Gordon laid Benrey down on the bathroom floor as he turned on the bath water. He gently removed Benrey’s dirty clothing and set it down on the floor, Benrey let themselves relax in Gordon’s arms as he also removed his work clothes, the both of them naked. Gordon lifted Benrey up and got into the bath with them in his arms, laying on top of him as the water covered their tired sore bodies. Benrey rested their head on Gordon’s chest, listening to his racing heartbeat. Gordon gently washed their face of his jizz, Benrey kissed Gordon’s palm and purred. Gordon smiled and gave Benrey’s head a kiss, the warm water relaxing both their muscles, the feeling of their bodies so close together being pure bliss. Gordon stroked his hand up Benrey’s spine, earning a shiver from the other, it was cute to Gordon.

“Aren’t you such a good boy.” Gordon whispered.

“Mm…” Benrey nuzzled into Gordon’s chest more and stroked circles through his chest hair. “Yes, yes I am. I am, uh, the bestest.” Benrey yawned, Gordon softly scrubbed the water through Benrey’s hair while keeping them close with his other arm around their back.

Gordon and Benrey soon got out of the bath and dried themselves, Benrey just put some boxers on to which Gordon had no complaints as he watched Benrey’s ass walk to the bedroom. Gordon put on a white tank top and long pyjama pants before walking to join Benrey into bed, Benrey was already under the covers and stretching, Gordon got in beside them and was soon pulled into a cuddle by Benrey.

“Yo uh, if I am your bestest goodest Benny, how about some uh, epic snuggles? Eh? For meeee?” Benrey asked, giving Gordon the big eyes. Gordon chuckled and wrapped his arms around Benrey’s frame.

“Of course, I love you.” Gordon said as he gave Benrey a kiss. Benrey melted into the kiss and rested their hands on Gordon’s chest.

“Love ya too, Feetman.”


End file.
